inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Handa Shinichi
Handa Shinichi (半田 真一) is a midfielder of the original Raimon team. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is the coach of Inazuma KFC. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"He is a jack-of-all trades. In other words, well balanced."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"This jack of all trades may be a master of none, but he's a solid all-rounder.' Appearance He has short, brown messy hair, that seems to have grown longer when he joins the Dark Emperors. His eyes are a shade of dark brown. In GO, he now wears a white collared shirt with a grey tie, blue pants and brown shoes. Personality Handa is caring and optimistic, yet a little lazy. He is close friends with Kageno Jin, despite the fact that he always gets scared by him when he appears silently. He often hangs around with Kabeyama and Shishido but mainly he is in the backround reading. Plot Season 1 Handa, along with Someoka, are the first members to join the Raimon soccer club after Endou reopens it. He and Someoka were in the soccer club back in elementary school, but until now they couldn't play because there was no soccer club; they found it hard to talk and ask to join as Endou was the only member there along with Aki. He is one of the original members in Raimon Eleven. He truly cares for his team. He was shown to believe (just like the others) in Endou and believe in their soccer. During practice, he was able to learn Rolling Kick. In the game against Occult he was the only person who passed the ball to Someoka rather then passing it to Gouenji. When Kidou replaced Shishido and changed their formation, he was angered saying that it was not their soccer, though he was able to overcome it because it was for the best of the team. They then won against Teikoku and Zeus. Season 2 He was badly injured when Aliea Academy's Gemini Storm attacked Raimon Junior High. During the time when he was in the hospital, Handa complained about himself because he isn't strong enough. The next time he appears he has joined the Dark Emperors and used the power of the Aliea Meteorite along with the other old teammates (plus Takeshi and Nishigaki from Kidokawa Seishuu). They were using it becau se it would give them more power than the others. Though he realized along with the others that what they were doing was wrong and finally came back to his senses when Endou made them remember what playing soccer should really be about. Season 3 During the FFI, when Inazuma Japan was formed, he and the other old members of Raimon cheered for them during their matches. Much later, when Inazuma Japan had a video conference with Raimon, Handa cheered them on for their next and final match against Little Gigant (he was the one who showed them the new Raimon Soccer club team, which had lots of members). They were happy to hear that Inazuma Japan won. He is seen later at the graduation in Raimon, he is seen to have leveled up, being able to steal the ball from Ichinose Kazuya. After the match, they listened to Endou' s last words before they ended their school year. In Episode 126 he graduated from Raimon, and when it was Endou's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that he, and along with the rest of Raimon, were all crying because they were about to go their separate ways. Then Episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they were all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's keep playing soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed to. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Freeze Shot (Game - IE) *SH Rolling Kick' *'SH Revolution V' (with Max) (as a member of Dark Emperors) *'SH Odin Sword' (Game - IE3) *'OF Zigzag Spark (Game - IE/IE2/IE3) *OF Mogura Shuffle (Game - IE2/IE3) (Dark Emperor form) *OF Britannia Cross (GO Game) *OF Round Spark (GO Game) *DF Shooting Star' (Game - IE2 (Dark Emperor form)/IE3) *'DF Cyclone' (Game - IE1) *'SK Ikemen Up! '''(Dark Emperors form) Trivia *His seiyuu is Hiro Shimono, who also voices Fideo Ardena. Also, their faces are quite similar to each others. **At the same time, in the game, Handa can use Odin Sword too. *He is always frightened by the presence of Kageno. *In Episode 1, the magazine that he was reading has a photo of a person wearing an outfit was looks a like a Raimon's Soccer uniform as the cover. *The magazine he was reading was a CoroCoro magazine, the comic that publishes the Inazuma Eleven Manga. *Shinichi in his name means "true one" in japanese. *Handa will reappear in the 3DS game. *Ironically, he's the coach of Inazuma KFC in GO, the team which he didn't know pretty much in the first series. *He always played as a midfielder, but it's known that he can also act as a defender. *He reappears in Episode 046 (GO). *He and Someoka Ryuugo are the first members who joined Raimon, as seen in the Movie. Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Dark Emperors Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:GO characters Category:Coaches Category:Wind Character Category:FF Raimon Category:First Raimon Category:Inazuma KFC (GO) Category:Defenders